User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 122 Discussion
Wow. What an episode. I'm not sure how to recap it. I'll try my best, though. Okay, so, it starts (proper the opening) with Netero and Meurem reaching a spot used for testing weapons and such. Netero is ready for a fight but Meruem describes to him what kind of world he would make. A world without poverty and wealth, united under one nation- that sort of thing. ((You know, Meurem, it's kind of hard to hate you when you say stuff like that. Why can't you be more like the villains that just want to destroy the world or something?)) Netero even has a hard time bringing himself to fight. Meanwhile, Pitou tells Pouf everything that happened since the invasion began. He was sure to include the stuff that Gon didn't know and left out how the King had held Komugi (mainly because he wasn't sure how to describe it). Pitou says the King left of his own accord through the doorway Pouf was standing in, which gives Pouf the answer that they went to the south. Pouf beaks off one of his chibis and calculates that her only needs one-seventh to remain for his original form while the other six-sevenths will go to the King. Back with Netero and Meruem, Meruem wants to have a nice sit-down chat with Netero but Netero doesn't have much choice but to fight, as he had orders from (I'm assuming) politicians to exterminate the Ants. So, Netero activates his Hatsu, the 100-type Guanyin Bodhisattva, and does his "First Hand", a chopping attack, down onto Meruem. Meruem is practically unharmed, even though it was a direct hit. Meurem is still insistant on having that talk. Pouf, while flying towards the King, notices Youpi. Pouf explains what heppend to Youpi and is unsure whether or not the change that occourred in Pitou is benficial to the King. Youpi, by his own experiences, knows the change that happend in Pitou, because the same change happened in him. Pouf asks Youpi what he thinks they should do, a test for Youpi. Youpi answers that obviously, they should go to the King. The correct answer. Back with Netero and the King again, Netero does his "Third Hand", a clap, on Meruem. The King gets loose by using a little of his aura ((there were comparisons, but I don't want to put them down)) and still insists on having that talk. He says that the only way Netero can persuade him is with words. It gets on Netero's nerves a little, but then he realizes how he can coax Meruem into fighting. Netero asks if the King wants to know his name. He tells of how his subordinates were present when the Queen died and that she uttered his name with her last breath. He says that hsi subordinates might have died from fighting the Royal Guards and that if Meruem can get him to admit defeat, then he would tell him his name. Meurem finds this interesting and the real fight can now begin. Now that the recap is over, let me just say, I miss Netero's old voice. Why did he have to die? Not that his new voice isn't good, however, it's just that I kinda liked how Netero's old voice could be that silly old grandpa and that bada** fighter at the same time. But, nonetheless, I look forward to the rest of the fight. Category:Blog posts